Resident Evil: Soul Survivor
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Alex Stone is the soul survivor of Raccoon City. He has lived in Raccoon City his whole life. Now he must find the way out of the death trap.


Resident Evil: Soul Survivor  
Chapter 1  
  
Raccoon City, a wasteland, due to the experiments the company known as  
umbrella was conducting in an abandoned laboratory outside the city limits. Monster  
started coming into town and pretty soon the police couldn't even handle the problem.   
The police finally set up barricades blocking the exits out of the cities. People by the  
hundreds were dying from the creations of Umbrella, and pretty soon the streets of  
Raccoon City were walked by only the monsters of Umbrella.   
Few people survived the ordeals, and those that did hid away in houses, stores, or  
where ever they could find that was safe. And then there were the people that wanted to  
get out of the city, so they found whatever weapon they could to protect themselves, and  
they tried to find a way out of the city. Most that tried died a horrible death, but then  
there was a man who had a way out of every situation. His name was Alex Stone, he had  
a way out of any problem. He had lived in Raccoon City his whole life, and wasn't about  
to die in it.  
Days before the incidents started happening, Alex went to the Kendo Gun Shop  
and he bought a Desert Eagle 50 A.E. And twenty boxes of ammo for it. He knew there  
was something wrong with Umbrella right after they came to the city. He had an intuition  
for those kind of things. Alex had to find a way to escape Raccoon without losing his life.  
He lived in the middle of town and lived in a small house by himself. He worked at  
the R.P.D. in the basement as a gun specialist. He loved guns, he use to go shooting with  
his dad every weekend. He could take a gun apart and put it back together in record time.   
And sometimes guys would come down asking if he could do anything to their gun to  
make it better.   
He always found something to do while he was down in the basement.  
He use to mess with the guns and stuff before the guys would come into get them every  
morning. He just never thought he would ever have to leave the town he had lived in for  
so long. But that was all behind him now, and his first priority was to get to the police  
station to see if there was anybody there that could help him, or anybody he could help.   
He had already killed about twenty zombies and he only had two clips left before he ran  
out of ammo. He was only about a mile away from the police station, when he saw one of  
the Tyrants walk out from an alley way.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Tyrant had a rocket launcher in his hand, and Alex wasn't about to get blown  
up. So Alex hid behind a dumpster on the corner of a street and waited for the Tyrant to  
walk away. After about five minutes of sitting behind the dumpster, the Tyrant finally  
walked away, and Alex could continue on his way to the Police Station. Alex remembered  
the memo about some of the weapons being moved from the basement weapons room.   
But they didn't say where they put them at, so Alex had the task of finding the weapons  
they had moved.  
He knew he needed a key card to get into the basement weapons room, but he  
didn't have the key card he needed to get into the room. But he knew where one was, he  
would have to make his way to the chief's office and get into the chief's safe. He was in  
the lobby of the Police station when he heard some scream in the homicide office. So he  
ran through the door and down the hall to the office. He ran in and saw blood all over the  
wall and a group of zombies eating the person he heard scream on the floor.   
The man had a shotgun in his hands, but Alex couldn't get to it. He only had eight  
bullets left in his gun because he ran into a group of zombies in front of the main gate of  
the police station. Alex shot one of the zombies in the head instantly killing it, he shot the  
other three in the head but it took two shots for each of them. He walked over to the man  
and looked at his name tag, the name tag said Roger Moore. He had known Roger ever  
since he had joined the R.P.D.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He grabbed Roger's shotgun and checked to see how many shells were left in it. He  
found six more in Roger's pocket, and headed for the chief's office. On his way to the  
chief's office, he went through blood covered halls littered with zombies, and the bodies of  
dead cops who had tried so hard to kill the zombies. But had failed miserably because they  
were so out numbered. He came to the door of the chief's office only to see it had been  
boarded up and bodies of zombie cops and zombies were piled to the ceiling. The site of  
it almost made him lose his lunch, but he had a strong stomach and held it back.   
There was no way he was going to drag all those bodies out of the way. So he just  
decided to blow his way through all the bodies and the boarded up door. He had  
remembered a couple of cops that had brought in a guy who had a small chunk of C4 and  
a detonator on him. They put the C4 and detonator in a box in the evidence room on the  
first floor. He made his way down the stairs to the evidence room, when he heard  
something that sounded like barking dogs.  
He walked down a little bit farther and saw the dogs, they looked like they had  
been skinned alive. He could see their hearts and lungs, and he could see their teeth  
because they had no lips. The dogs saw him and ran straight for him, Alex pumped the  
shotgun and shot the first dog he saw. The shotgun blast hit the dog along with blood  
spraying every where including on Alex. The three other dogs were charging at Alex, he  
unloaded all the shells at the dogs and body parts and blood flew all over the walls and  
floor.  
He pulled the six shells out of his pocket and reloaded the shotgun, and continued  
to walk until he saw the evidence room. There was a zombie in front of the door, so Alex  
blew the damn things head off, the head exploded into a shower of blood and brain matter.   
He went to turn the knob of the evidence room door but it was locked. So he said fuck it  
and pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot a whole right through the door knob. He turned  
the knob and a smile came across his face.   
He went into the evidence room and started looking through the boxes. He finally  
found what he was looking for, a small chunk of C4 and a detonator. He headed back to  
the chief's office with no time to lose, he set the detonator in front of the pile of bodies  
and set the timer for five seconds. He ran around the corner and waited for the C4 to go  
off, he waited and seconds later he heard the boom. He walked back around the corner  
and saw the body parts every where and the blood covered walls.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
He entered the chief's office and found the safe, it had an electronic key pad on it.   
He looked at the thing with a pissed off look on his face. He started to look around the  
room to see if he could find the 4 digit combination. He got lucky when he looked in the  
chief's joir and saw it written on the back of the chief's joir. The numbers 4771 were  
written in black marker inside the chiefs joir.   
He pushed the combination in on the keypad, and was rewarded with a beep. He  
opened the door to find the red key card he needed to open the reinforced door to the  
weapons room in the basement. He patted himself on the back for a job well done. It was  
now time to go down to the basement to stock up on the weaponry he would need to get  
out of the city. Alex was standing in front of the weapons room door when he use the  
card key on the key reader.  
The card reader beeped and the door slid open, Alex walked into the room and  
pushed the button to turn on the lights. He looked at the walls stacked with different  
guns, and the cabinets filled with ammo for the guns. Alex walked down the rows of guns  
and picked up two M16s with shoulder straps and an extra Desert Eagle. He found some  
side packs and some clips for the M16s in one of the counters. He found some 5.56  
NATO rounds in one of the cabinets marked machine gun ammo.   
He loaded 20 clips with rounds and loaded them into his sidepack. He walked  
over to the Handgun ammo cabinet and found some boxes of ammo for his Desert Eagle.   
He loaded 15 clips worth of ammo for the Desert Eagle and loaded those into the  
sidepack. On his way out of the weapons room he spotted a M79 grenade launcher  
behind a bunch of ammo boxes. He grabbed a back pack and filled it with grenades for  
the M79 grenade launcher.   
He threw a few more clips for the M16s and the Desert Eagles into the backpack.   
He found a pair of glasses he thought looked pretty cool so he slipped them into his vest  
pocket. He made his way out of the weapons room, and back up the basement stairs. He  
was walking back into the lobby when he spotted a group of zombies standing infront of  
the lobby door. He took the grenade launcher off his shoulder and popped a grenade in it.   
He aimed it at the middle of the group and pulled the trigger, the grenade sailed  
into the middle of the group and blew up setting the zombies on fire. It sent body parts  
flying every where along with brain matter and a blood shower. Alex opened up the door  
and the cool night breeze washed over his body. He headed for the front gate to the  
R.P.D. and looked through and saw a group of ten zombies roaming around the streets  
infront of the gate. Alex slowly opened the gate and walked out into the street facing the  
zombies.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alex took the uzies and trained the sights on the zombies that were a few feet  
away from where he was standing. He pulled the triggers and bullets sprayed out hitting  
the four zombies in the head. The zombies fell to the ground and started spaziming on the  
ground. Alex took out the Desert Eagles and started blasting the rest of the zombies. He  
unloaded the clips in both guns and in the end all the zombies were laying down in pools  
of blood and brain matter all over the road.   
Alex hurried over to the next road and rounded the corner. He spotted two  
hunters playing with a dead zombie in the middle of the street. He pulled both his Desert  
Eagles out and aimed at one of the Hunters. He pulled the trigger and both the bullets hit  
the Hunter right in the spine. The Hunter laid on the ground spazuming, Alex shot one  
more round into the Hunters head and then it laid still.  
The other Hunter turned around and started to charge toward Alex. Alex quickly  
put the Desert eagles back in their holsters and pulled out the two M16s he pulled the  
triggers and bullets sprayed out of the guns and hit the Hunter in the stomach. He kept on  
shooting until the clips ran dry, he let the uzis drop to his sides and he walked over to the  
Hunters. He looked at the Hunters and then thought of Umbrella. He knew this was  
Umbrella's doing, and there was no way he could stop it.   
Alex walked the streets looking at all the dead bodies of people that hadn't yet  
turned into Zombies. He felt sorry for all the people that died trying to get out of  
Raccoon City. Alex continued walking down the street when he saw one of the Zombies  
come from out of an alley. He looked at the zombie and saw that it was his younger  
brother. He had told his brother to get out of the city as fast as he could.  
His brother looked horrible, half of his face was gone and he could see his brain,  
half of his arm was torn off at the elbow. He fell down to his knees and stared at the  
ground. He didn't want to have to kill his brother, but he had no choice. He slowly  
pulled out one of his Desert Eagles and pointed at his brother head, he closed his eyes and  
slowly pulled the trigger. He felt the gun jerk in his hand and he knew it was over.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Alex opened his eyes and saw his brother laying on the ground, his head completely gone.   
Alex started to cry as he walked down the street, he was almost at the edge of town, he  
had about a mile to go. Alex had found a dirt bike on the side of the road that was still in  
working order, the only problem was there was no gas. He remembered he saw a gas  
station about three blocks back, he could probably find some gas cans inside the gas  
station. Alex started back tracking toward the gas station, he was about a block away  
when he saw a tyrant jump from a work building window.   
Alex pulled the grenade launcher from behind his back, and loaded a impact  
grenade into it. He looked around to see if there was anything he could blow up that  
would kill the Tyrant, or at least hurt it to where it wouldn't follow him. He noticed the  
tyrant was carrying a rocket launcher so he had to be careful. Alex spotted a couple of  
propane tanks beside a restaurant, he ran toward the restaurant while the Tyrant's back  
was turned.  
Alex ran and hid behind the propane tanks, he picked one of them up and rolled it  
toward the Tyrant, the Tyrant turned around with a weird look on his face. The Tyrant  
stopped the tank with his foot, all the sudden Alex ran out from behind the tanks and  
aimed at the tank with the Grenade launcher and fired the grenade. The grenade hit a foot  
away from the tank, the grenade blew up along with the tank. The Tyrant hit the ground  
with a sick thud, and laid their twitching. Alex slowly walked toward the tyrant with both  
Desert Eagles drawn, as he got about five feet from the tyrant, it sat up.   
Alex quickly aimed at the tyrant's head and pulled the triggers until there wasn't  
anymore bullets. Alex looked at the Tyrant and saw that the upper half of his head was  
gone. Alex quickly picked up the Tyrant's Rocket launcher, ran to the side of the  
restaurant and started carrying propane tanks and laying them around the tyrant. He ran  
until he was thirty feet away from the tyrant. He picked up the rocket launcher and fired a  
rocket right at the tanks, the tanks blew up and threw Alex ten feet across the road.  
Alex got up and walked over toward the fire, he looked at the Tyrant, or at least  
what was left of it. All that was left was chunks of the Tyrant all over the road and a big  
blood pool where the tyrant was laying. Alex threw the Rocket Launcher into the fire and  
continued toward the gas station. He walked inside and found two gas cans that were  
empty. He walked outside and started to fill the cans up, when all of a sudden a group of  
twenty zombies started walking toward the station.  
  
Chapter 7   
  
Alex quit pumping gas and pulled out his Grenade launcher, he pulled the trigger  
and sent a grenade sailing into the front of the group. The grenade hit two of the Zombies  
and blew body parts every where. He reloaded the launcher and sent another grenade into  
the crowd, the grenade blew and five more zombies went down. He threw the launcher  
down and pulled out both of his Desert Eagles and started blasting away. By the time he  
ran out of bullets he had taken six more Zombies down.   
He put the Desert Eagles back into their holsters and took both the M16s out and  
started firing away, he mowed down four more zombies down before he ran out. He  
quickly reloaded the Assault Rifles and started firing again, he killed five more of the  
zombies before the clips ran dry. He reloaded both the Desert Eagles and finished of the  
three remaining Zombies. He finished filling the gas cans up and ran all the way back to  
the dirt bike. He emptied one of the can of gas into the bike and strapped the other onto  
the side of the bike as a back up can.  
Alex started the bike and sped down the road, he was only a couple of blocks from  
the city limits. He spotted a group of Zombies blocking the road up ahead, he pulled the  
grenade launcher out and blew up the group of Zombies, and ran over the bodies as he  
sped by. He finally saw the city limits sign and smiled as he knew he was leaving Raccoon  
City, the town he once knew as his home. It now laid a barren waste landed he knew he  
wouldn't miss. He looked over his shoulder for the last time and rode off into the cool  
night as the Soul Survivor of Raccoon City.  
  



End file.
